


Sonne

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [20]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortSonne.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Münster [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080024
Kudos: 12





	Sonne

Die Sonne blendete, Thiel zwinkerte und wandte schnell den Blick ab. 

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Du vermisst sie ziemlich oft.“

Keine Frage, eine Feststellung.

„Ja, verdammt oft.“ Auch nach über einem Jahr noch. Es war im Laufe der Zeit erträglicher geworden, klar, das schon, aber sie würde ihm immer fehlen.

Boerne nickte, streichelte ihm wieder langsam mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Bevor sie aufstanden und sich auf dem Heimweg machten, warf Thiel einen letzten kurzen Blick auf den kunterbunten Blumenstrauß, und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht. Die Blumen würden ihr gefallen, ganz sicher.


End file.
